


homage

by orphan_account



Series: the honest truth [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shachi is the first one to ask about Law's obsession with anatomically incorrect hearts.
Series: the honest truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752061
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	homage

**Author's Note:**

> ♡[crossposted from tumblr](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/post/617880671400165376), accompanied by some pics of law getting some well-deserved rest
> 
> enjoy!! ♡♡♡

Shachi is the first one to point it out. “Boss,” he says, idly rifling through the latest collection of treasure they’ve stowed away in their hideout. “Why’re you so obsessed with hearts?”

Law’s not entirely sure why kicking the ever-loving shit out the redhead and his partner in crime has made them loyal to him, but he’s not complaining. If he wants to take down Doflamingo and his whole crooked operation, he’ll have to gain notoriety. Having a strong pirate crew is likely the easiest way, especially since he doesn’t have any particular grudge against the government. “It’s the most important organ in the body,” he finally says, poking an ink-dipped needle into his skin.

“But you draw them all the time,” Penguin chimes in, careful not to touch their meticulous friend while he’s busy. “That’s not just your creepy weirdo doctor thing. They’re not anatomically correct.”

Bepo’s ears twitch, curious about the conversation. “Is that true?”

When Shachi holds up one of Law’s old notebooks, filled to the gills with scribbles of anatomical drawings and case files of people he’s operated on, himself included, Law resigns himself to choking an apology out of the redhead later. “See? Lots of swirls, a smily face, decorative hearts. Spill it, boss. I’m on to you.”

 _Doubt it_ , Law thinks, barely managing to stifle his amusement with a scowl. “It’s just something I like. What’s the big deal?”

Grinning wildly, Penguin and Shachi high-five each other. “I can’t believe you do anything other than read textbooks,” the older teen says, flashing a v for victory. “Tattoos are still considered a hobby in most of the world, so at least it’s something.”

Bepo puts a hand to his muzzle. “But if you like them so much, how’re you going to get them right on the weird places? Like your back? And your chest?”

Law frowns. “I wasn’t planning on doing them myself.” He glances down at his arm, disappointed that he hasn’t made much progress on the piece. “There are more specialty shops towards the red line, so I was going to pay someone to do those for me.”

The bear brightens up, shoving his bulk in Law’s face with a smile. “Hey! Since these aren’t complicated, maybe _I_ could do them for you.” When Law doesn’t respond, he grows downcast. “Or not, sorry.”

“No, wait,” Law says, hurrying to keep Bepo from spiraling into a self-depreciating episode. “I’d like that. I like your drawings, Bep. I’ll have to show you what to do, though.”

Squeezing the breath out of Law with a tight hug, Bepo hums. “Okay. Sounds fun.”

Shachi and Penguin heckle him after that, wondering why Law hasn’t entrusted them with such a high duty, to which he replies that neither of them can draw to save their lives, and they whine, complaining that they could be taught.

He doesn’t trust them as far as he can throw them, or at least he doesn’t trust them with _that_ sort of thing. There are more important things he leaves in their hands now.

With the four of them shifting from an unruly unit to a real team, it’s a distinction he’s cautious about making, but even he’s not stupid or suicidal enough to think that he can survive on the high seas by himself.

Maybe one day, when the memories don’t burn so much, when his eyes don’t well up with tears at the very thought of Cora, he’ll manage to tell his friends the real reason he’s so fond of the heart designs and the man’s signature smily face.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡[orig post](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/post/617880671400165376)♡
> 
> ✧tumblr: **[@quillifer](https://quillifer.tumblr.com/)**  
>  ✧twitter: **[@quillifer](https://twitter.com/quillifer)**


End file.
